1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coil wiring members for movable magnet type linear motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Linear motors are of various types, and usually of a stationary magnet type with the magnet provided on a stator side and a movable magnet type with the magnet provided on a side of a movable element or a mover side. Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2002-291220 discloses a movable magnet type linear motor with coils provided on the stator side and a permanent magnet on the mover side. In this movable magnet type linear motor, as shown in FIG. 7(a), a stator 101 is formed by closely arranging a plurality of coils 103 as an axial row around a shaft-like center core 102 (i.e., stator body) of a magnetic material and fitting a pipe 104 on the coils 103. As shown in FIG. 7(b), a movable element or mover 105 is formed by closely arranging a plurality of permanent magnets 106 as an axial row around the pipe 104 and accommodating these permanent magnets 106 in a magnet case 107. With power supplied to the stator side coils 103, the mover 105 is axially moved by the interaction between permanent magnet 106 and the magnetic fluxes from the coils 103.
In the specification of the above Laid Open Publication, it is described that the center core 102 has an axial groove formed in the outer periphery for laying the lead lines of the plurality of coils 103 through the groove.
The technique of forming the stator body with a groove and laying the lead lines of coils through the groove, is also disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 7-322595.
In the case with the stator body provided with a groove for wiring as in the above, however, when the lead line insulation film is broken, the lead line may be in contact with the center core as the magnetic substance to result in a short circuit. Therefore, it is necessary to insulate the surface of the center core groove with a surface treatment of insulator coating or the like or by applying an insulation tape. However, the surface treatment such as the insulator coating is very expensive, while with the insulation tape the operability is inferior to reduce the productivity.
Furthermore, in the above well known techniques a plurality of lead lines are laid through a common groove, thus posing a problem that difficulty is encountered in the operation of insulating the lead lines from one another, which adds to the production cost.
The invention has been made for solving the above problem, and it has an object of providing a wiring member for movable magnet type linear motor, which is inexpensively provided for good operability.